Capítulo 36: Empieza la batalla final
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Meg le pide con lágrimas en los ojos a Jo de que no vaya a la guerra, ella debe cumplir su misión, mientras tanto, los protagonistas lucharán junto a Jo, Takane, Leo y Amy contra la RAPT. Este es el único capítulo serio de esta historia. También será clasificación K por Yuri.


Capítulo 36: Empieza la batalla final Llegaron de vuelta a Honshu, donde se detuvieron para recuperar las fuerzas, María se había sacrificado para acabar con sus carceleros y así poder dejar que Jo y los demás huyeran del barco, mientras que se recuperaban, se les unieron Amy, Takane y Leo, quienes se habían refugiado allí para escapar de la represión de la RAPT, los cuales tenían todo el control sobre Tokyo.

\- Los RAPT apresan a cualquier ciudadano por las simples apariencias y hasta por hacer sus labores cotidianas. Les contó Takane.

\- Esos están más que enfermos. Dijo Tommy, mientras que se iban equipando con sus armas.

\- Acceder a la ciudad por aire será complicado, tienen a sus cyborgs y aeronaves por doquier. Les dijo Leo, mientras que daban por iniciada la misión.

Jo iba a ir hacia Tokyo, para acabar con la RAPT, pero Meg no quería que ella se fuera, temía a que le pasara algo en el combate.

\- Meg, debes entenderlo, no soy una persona humana como todos nosotros, soy distinta, soy un arma de guerra y mi misión, esta última que debo hacer, sola y sin nadie más, es proteger a las personas que quiero mucho, en especial a ti. No quiero perderte, quiero que seas feliz y vivas el futuro. Le dijo Jo, mientras que le secaba las lágrimas y le daba un beso, Tommy y Claude ya sabían qué hacer: Respetar la decisión de las chicas, no podían hacer nada, solo quedarse para combatir y nada más.

\- ¡No digas eso, tú eres una persona también, por favor, no lo hagas, huyamos juntas, escapemos a un sitio mucho mejor! Le pidió Meg mientras que gritaba y lloraba, parecía una niña pequeña que perdía a su familia y la única persona que le quedaba era su amiga de la infancia.

Jo guardó silencio, mientras que Meg le tomaba de la mano, suplicándole que se quedara, pero ella sonrió, cosa que nunca lo hubieran visto.

\- Jo. Dijo Meg.

\- Sabes que te quiero y no dejaré que nada te haga daño. Le dijo Jo, mientras que ella le sonreía también.

\- ¿Huyes conmigo de aquí? Le volvió a proponer.

\- No. Le respondió Jo y la golpeó muy fuerte que la dejó inconsciente, Leo la cargó hacia un bote donde pudo descansar.

\- Andando. Dijo Jo, mientras que partían hacia la guerra.

(Música Boulevard of broken dreams de Green Day)

Toni y Claude se subieron al Chevy que había traído Leo, mientras que Victor con Huang Lee partían hacia la moto, Tommy, CJ y Niko Bellic se subían al Banshee y Luís con Johnny se subían a la Hexer.

Por su mente, en el recorrido y viaje hacia Tokyo, Claude y Tommy estuvieron en silencio, mucho no hablaron, sabían que debían respetar la decisión de Meg y Jo sobre su relación, conocían bien la situación, solo podían resignarse a aceptar esa decisión, debían respetarla, solo era cuestión de tiempo, para pensar, reflexionar y decidir.

\- ¡Ok, escuchen, el grupo de mafiosos que se detengan, me han señalado que hay un blindado que podrían usar para atravesar las barricadas en la autopista! Les informó Leo, mientras que conducía la base móvil de las chicas.

\- ¡Recibido!L e respondió Tommy, mientras que se preparaban para el combate contra la RAPT.

Llegaron hacia un puesto de avanzada, mientras que se bajaba Claude.

\- Disculpen, Caballeros. Les pidió el joven.

\- Civil, debe retroceder, la ciudad está en estado de sitio, vuelvan por su camino. Le dijo uno de los agentes de la Fuerza, pero en ese momento se bajaron los demás protagonistas, quienes apuntaron hacia los que estaban vigilando.

\- ¡Entreguen sus armas, no vamos a matarlos! Les ordenó Victor Vance, mientras que los agentes arrojaban las armas y Tommy corría hacia donde estaba el tanque, allí ordenó, a punta de Pistola, de que salieran el piloto y el artillero.

\- ¡Todo asegurado, suban todo! Les dijo Vercetti, mientras que se iban subiendo con vehículos y armas hacia el tanque y partieron de allí.

Uno de los agentes corrió hacia la radio para informarles de lo ocurrido a la Central, pero cuando tomó el aparato, se llevó la sorpresa de que había sido destruido por Huang Lee.

Mientras tanto, en Tokyo, la situación se había vuelto bastante incontrolable, muchos civiles se unieron a los "Radicales" y a las bandas para acabar con la RAPT, miembros del Cuerpo de la Policía también se sublevaron contra Ricky Glenford y se unieron al pueblo para combatirlo. El Gobernador Glenford mandaba a sus unidades de la fuerza para acabar con los rebeldes pero cada vez más cobraba fuerza el movimiento en su contra.

A su vez, por la autopista, ingresaba el blindado.

\- Pongan música. Pidió Toni y Claude con Tommy, tras haberse recuperado bastante, pusieron un tema.

(Música Saint Jimmy de Green Day)

\- Yeah, sí. Dijo Johnny, mientras que se asomaba al telescopio del tanque y comprobaba que se estaban acercando hacia Tokyo.

\- Preparados. Les dijo Johnny, mientras que se acercaban a la barricada del acceso principal de la autopista que llevaba a la ciudad.

En el puesto de control número 1, los agentes de la RAPT custodiaban la entrada principal y las aledañas para que no pudieran cruzar los grupos de los "Radicales" o demás fuerzas opositoras, seguido de esto, notaron que uno blindado iba avanzando velozmente hacia la barricada.

\- "Puesto 1 a blindado, por favor, reduzca la velocidad inmediatamente, se encuentra avanzando en dirección hacia nosotros" Le pidió uno de los agentes, pero no hubo respuesta.

\- "Puesto 1 a blindado, detenga su marcha, está yendo en dirección hacia nosotros" Le pidieron pero no hubo respuesta de nuevo.

\- "¡Puesto 1 a blindado, estamos autorizados a disparar si no detiene su marcha!" Le advirtieron, mientras que seguía su marcha, los agentes empezaron a disparar para detenerlo, pero en el momento de cuando pudo frenarse, a unos escasos metros, pasó algo inesperado.

(Música Dragula de Rob Zombie [Hot Rod Herman Remix] del OST de la película "The Matrix")

El blindado se detuvo y en ese momento, pensaron que se estaba deteniendo para entregarse los culpables, pero en ese momento, comenzó a sonar una canción familiar y el cañón comenzó a apuntarse hacia las barricadas.

\- ¡Alto! Pidió uno de los Jefes de la RAPT y en ese momento aparecieron los protagonistas, Jo iba en Django, sujeto a la plataforma de lanzamiento, los protagonistas de Liberty City, Los Santos y Vice City aparecieron, apuntando sus armas hacia los Oficiales, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los disparos y explosiones por toda la Ciudad.

\- ¡Fuego! Ordenó Niko Bellic y Huang Lee disparó el cañón contra los puestos de control y las barricadas, causando la retirada de la RAPT para tomar sus aeronaves y empezar con el combate.

\- ¡Avancen! Ordenó Jo, mientras que disparaba hacia las naves.

\- ¡A los coches! Ordenó a su vez CJ, mientras que se subían a los autos y partían a toda velocidad hacia Tokyo.


End file.
